parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hello chapines
Description Hi we are the chapines welcome to our channel!!! We have so many challenges singing and just having fun we go to new places and explore don’t worry. We care for u guys and u guys are part of our fam so subscribe, but the bell icon, give it a like, and comment. We will reply to as much of u guys as possible. We will be giving shoutouts and u guys tell what u want us to do and we will do it. We also speak spanish. Please support us thanks and have a blessed day �� ���������� Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBUUZF0LYTg 8:33 Horrible bajada de tierra en betel guatemala 1 view1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z71IJNwBBR8 7:07 mangos sabrosos 6 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74CtsZDCf9E 12:48 túnel en phoenix az 7 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxjki90LDUI 6:33 Bajada peligrosa apuro freno de motor 9 views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icpdG1R77YY 9:44 El mejor video parto de Una vaca teniendo su hijito.���������� 43 views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuCcU9Sb8Dw 3:58 Gente trabajadora Inpresionante video Maquina moliendo sacate en guatemala 10 views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edtithb5_1o 8:43 Conociendo a los que hicieron las cruses del vía crusis 15 views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvHEMbUgEyA 1:02 en el río de shin shin gualan zacapa guatemala 18 views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRLD5B-94nE 16:29 LA Passion de cristo via crusis Semana Santa�������� 11 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rd_t9Nls_a0 9:09 Semana Santa cuando golpean al señor y sueltan a BaRabas 20 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOwMcQc2bOc 11:55 las cruces para el via crusis 11 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YS3t9m1DNfc 18:03 Descargando una carga muy larga 9 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxMNfqx-_Y8 2:08 Tren muy largo 7 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_oXnLAXUSV8 15:51 Los niños didirtiendose 10 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFVl5Ynrp3A 13:30 Little girls shayla and Elena playing 20 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ICXG1x6pVQ 14:23 Video muy bonito 12 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ka1E3ik2B8 9:59 Los niños felizes el dia de Easter 18 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNX-zYOJzbg 3:59 Bailando payado de rodeo 24 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoRyNwMYOVk 8:54 la yaquesita bailando 54 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxD6m2ABbZA 1:43 El baile loco loco loco fue orrible 43 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTp4hYJRLyU 13:41 Asi baila la gente de Oaxaca mexico 43 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-2deGZYgVI 12:30 Tradision de Oaxaca mexico 15 años 34 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5YRHcbDjSU 11:04 Camaron pelado tu quieres camaron pelado te doi Que comiense el baile 25 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm5zfgN7jS4 4:44 Despasito dance 34 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPnKN63csBE 9:52 Emosionante vals 75 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Qw61YPsMug 5:58 bailando el vals con sus papas 22 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNh7eN0lO1c 5:38 Musica perrona 15 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4-NgUh70Nk 9:16 Inpresionante inicio de una Quinceañera 27 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CK_IUEfgTG8 10:12 Musica de Banda perrona Banda alma sureña 23 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAFgdVjw0Iw 2:31 música de Banda 11 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXmcEvUMoIc 9:30 comenta si te gusto o no? 8 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfUFpP3r0Nc 15:45 ������������ niña muy rapida para recojer huevos���������� 12 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyGff5cAuWU 10:51 evento para Los niños 7 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7OR6dU2qqk 13:14 Church Easter event 11 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37U0bnJKn_k 11:51 doggy dood 5 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HDNTZnSHKQ 9:41 Bonito panorama 10 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0PdNbdLNIA 13:22 Trabajando y con problemas 7 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krSX6b4QIaY 6:38 doggy dood zira crying���������������� 13 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBZ50fv_V_4 15:59 Hermoso video Shayla giving Daniel a tricycle ride���������������������� 11 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaBErGPC3Kg 15:22 Shayla peeling and eating orange���������� 9 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpyGUbYy-1c 16:07 Kids playing 10 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcynGGY4_io 6:44 Construction desert daimon casino�������������������� 11 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAuOpONQRZA 5:24 Construction ������������⛏⚒ 10 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHqRbeLyVC8 16:48 CumpleAños de damaris�������� 10 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctIHLQanEtY 11:14 ⚽⚽⚽⚽⚽⚽⚽el America es el mejor equipo de mexico 16 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRq_6OnpTQg 13:15 Front yard 15 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDIDzaWQ1wQ 13:37 Niños bailando��‍️��️����️������ 11 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxIIUAY2e7A 13:52 Los niños jugando con Los carritos �� ���������������� 15 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdRZFhTm7mM 15:35 Daniel foods coast a lot of money!!!!! 15 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsFAAeaqnQs 11:30 Kids dancing 12 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3moRm9oSSE 12:16 Eating cereal and being funny 18 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HLSp9eTtqY 14:25 The kids coloring 14 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIexSl5USIE 8:20 Playing in the backyard (part1 10 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mz26Vt5B5PQ 7:02 Playing in the backyard (part2) 13 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NLC6EywNUU 17:40 The kids playing restaurant (part1) 61 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mLIOHeP5OA 14:18 Changing doll diper 19 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4A0ZlyCUvUU 17:31 The kids climbing up the tree 15 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBFQHhXqoVI 16:35 The kids singing some nice songs 12 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JObnwJ3G0RU 17:46 The kids giving the doll a really good shower 24 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gtYVifdUIg 15:28 The kids having fun on a cloudy day 15 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7yiFWKpekw 15:01 big messy mess Daniel and shayla 28 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vN1EOPuvrFQ 2:57 Tren 10 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHGHUrZhsxo 12:50 Look beautiful 11 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrE8obwHVUU 16:04 How pretty it's looks in flagstaff 12 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bzpiodmqIg 19:38 Homeless live in the car with there pets 33 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZNCyA53r84 7:46 Asu Tempe arizona 17 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTygGmcK6ZA 13:05 Feeding the homeless 11 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEH4oQdVpCE 18:18 Funny game 25 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gjdAlthCH4 13:25 Funny playing cups 17 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbVOqS6dkJQ 14:57 Homeless showing how they feel 11 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TP8tBTQAKi8 13:27 Playing cups piramides 18 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6dtCSdnjuc 13:18 sándwiches de jamón para los pobres de la calle 15 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8BuknL30qY 12:43 Giving to the homeless 10 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYBe0QhBo6A 13:31 Looking at the white snow❄☃☃❄❄��⛸ 11 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IJAXzsmCaU 13:27 Preparando el almuerzo de los desamparados 11 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zV9SR9j9C3c 15:17 Tim’s homeless stories 15 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFN1saUtCW4 13:13 Back from our mission giving food to the homeles 18 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEVuPaJs-K4 13:45 Tim’s homeless surprise 17 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKHjonR4ki0 12:20 ⛸⛸⛷⛷����Saliendo del peligro������������ 12 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIouNX0Oitg 14:15 Nevando muy fuerte 18 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cqrv7RkwbE 1:56 Heavy SNOW 2 11 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xF1IHYlBHcM 4:59 Bonba del tren 15 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_Sahwu_y5A 15:47 Cheking my cargo .....chekiando mi carga para bajar una bajada fea 14 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_6ez3xXP1M 14:26 Bajando apuro freno de motor 28 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCRNH6ztvYg 6:55 Tren Grande ..Big train���������������������� 23 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1uAMNmveFw 8:03 Trafico lento por accidentes en el freeway I 17 18 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnW8YhrGp-8 5:37 accidentes a causa de LA Nevada 10 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AG3_LOUrrHY 2:48 LA Nevada y el viento esta muy fuerte 14 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsvdoeQpRZ8 2:24 SNOW TRUCK 17 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30gmFGo-skk 14:44 Accident on freeway I.17 15 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv2dn362Ytc 2:29 Family weekend 14 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FFBZaC6Gy0 9:27 Manejando su scooter por primera ves 12 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ7w1b1Jr48 10:45 shayla fell fron the bicycle 27 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1l6NK34-A4 7:53 ���������� how pretty it's my Honda civic �������������������� 4 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWNmsW3pzt4 13:03 SNOW IN FLAGSTAFF ARIZONA 32 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VWmrjx0oWA 1:35 rio dulce Guatemala 11 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9EkeTsdlRM 6:20 ✅✔✔✔los niños cantando y jugando con Los vasos 12 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n865eBhQeiU 12:51 ��������������Jenny��ross��may��and robyn 22 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyR2a3-1ijU 14:21 ��������Disfrutando de unos deliciosos ice cream ���������� 32 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKX9CLU3jIU 11:36 ⚽⚽⚽⚽⚽chapin Soccer game⚽⚽⚽⚽⚽⚽⚽ par #2 28 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dBXpyk8fgw 11:37 ⚽⚽⚽⚽⚽��⚽��⚽chapin soccer game⚽��⚽�� part #1 16 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkavakRVgxQ 11:25 Balloons challenge 34 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqOBHCcYQ0Y 12:05 ���������� perdimos la pelota en el agua del canal 15 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGpeSJ3_wG8 10:47 ����How to make easy slime part #2���� 15 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jo6rqYzZ-98 13:27 ����������En el carro Rumbo a una a ventura�������� 15 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiXevqSpPNw 17:05 ��〽〰����How to make easy slime part1 26 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkvYdN2HEXs 11:53 ��������Walking in the street 18 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9sm6A9UoxY 9:19 muy contentas de LA abentura 17 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWKLPRZTalE 14:32 ����������Making our banner 31 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6kMbikERHI 14:02 ��������������������resting and eating 25 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jo3boRh0AI 11:26 ⚘������������⚘������ sorpresa del desierto.muy bonitas flores,,,,desert flowers 17 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxdLzrZO0Ck 13:54 ✡⛧������⛤EXPLORANDO LA MONTAÑA PARTE 2 51 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viyP43zw-28 8:57 Walking in the mountain 31 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxv2A0tuXr0 15:08 ��������El ganso grande���������� 31 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yolLrHfVlQM 16:36 ������Caminando por la línea del tren 28 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwW-ZFCQiVU 13:44 ��������Reto de Los globos 137 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvT2_wcKhEg 11:31 ������En la tienda�������� 31 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJRxyotCmFU 0:41 Mis inicios 36 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xn878FgT4EM 12:42 Juego al extremo��������⛷��⛂⛂ 41 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3duUIN196u0 15:39 ������������⛄⛇☃Mirando los patos 32 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UotRU6MWl-w 15:47 En el parque 38 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7az30czIyo 12:34 ������������������Dia en el parque 2 con jenny 21 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNjE0NzjxzY 15:13 Dia en el parque con Jenny con muchos animalitos������������ 32 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmDdwS4suxY 9:44 Asiendo slime 36 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-65iuPSa2zo 3:39 SLIME PARTE #2 25 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgE4GoPb8WI 5:15 SLIME 1 37 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knR-mjBcsL4 12:03 time at the park 28 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7x7jf6YGcts 12:30 Enjoy at the park 39 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bowGj4VxVU 11:24 nuestras mascotas 32 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3q_aUftqDLY 10:22 ����������hot burrito �������������� 40 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y700ETkQTqQ 11:37 Alimentando Los animalitos del parque 34 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qbvLTYzHKQ 14:34 Making slime Jenny y Lily y evelyn 50 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9yW9HfGzRY 10:08 Jugando en el agua 27 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3vAfKcRaYk 3:41 Jenny fell in the water 74 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YPjVFD0rIg 15:04 ����⚗��������Explorando #1 28 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glTZilPyBps 13:23 Explorando 2 40 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCWt4Lnu9yk 15:17 ��⚽⚽��⚫⭕��⚽ volleyball game 73 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_7486XVgeQ 15:39 basketball game ��⚽�������������� 50 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwaJt1SPXBU 3:07 jugando en la Amaca ������ 62 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek4RtDZH2wE 4:20 ����������Reto de limones muy asidos 83 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwWSBY5kTDk 9:44 ��������dos jobencitas asiendo slime 93 views2 months ago Category:Hello chapines Category:YouTube